


The Locker Room

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oliver Wood, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Marcus Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint & Wood finally decide to meet up in the locker room for some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

After their spirited romp that took up the whole afternoon in Hogsmeade, Flint and Wood knew they needed to find a way to spend more time with each other. Hogsmeade visits came around so infrequently and they would never be able to get to know each other as intimately as either would like having to save their time alone for just those short-lived and long-awaited visits to the village. As they walked away from the Shrieking Shack, they began brainstorming places in the castle or on the Hogwarts grounds that would be private enough for them to share private and intimate time together.

“Oliver,” Flint asked as an idea rushed over him, “what would you say to using the Quidditch locker room? We both have access to it whenever we need it and the schedule is always posted outside. We should be able to get in and make use of it and maybe even come up with excuses to block off time on the schedule.”

Wood smiled at Flint’s idea. The mere fact that he was trying so hard to come up with the perfect place reassured him that Flint was not teasing with him. This was, indeed, very real. He really was interested and they really had just enjoyed a 3 hour snog while rolling around in the grass. It was more than a dream come true, because he never imagined that it would ever happen. The fact that his feelings were being reciprocated was nothing short of a miracle. “Certainly, I think that sounds simply wonderful.”

Flint put his arm around Wood just as they came to the point where the path turned back into the village. “This is where we part. For all intents and purposes, we must continue to demonstrate a healthy level of hostility back at school. Not that I would be too upset if people started to suspect that I fancied such a fine specimen of manhood as you are, Wood, but you know that it would be devastating to our teams. How could they follow us as leaders if they knew that I stuck my tongue in your ear the night before a big game?”

Wood chuckled a little bit at Flint’s question. “So, you want to stick your tongue in my ear, no? Anyway, I think you are totally right. Shall we plan to meet tomorrow after dark down at the pitch? There should not be any practices scheduled since it would be after tomorrow’s match.”

“It’s a date. Besides, I’m sure you will need lots of comforting after we decimate you in the air tomorrow.”

“Not so fast, Flint. You have got to acknowledge that we will at least give you a run for your money.”

“Confidence, Wood. It is all about confidence.” He leaned over and gave Wood a brief kiss on the lips before he turned and went down the path. “Remember to wait five minutes or so before you follow me. I could probably work the idea that you’ve been following me around like a lost puppy, but that would be hard to do since I cannot keep my hands off of you.”

“And such lovely hands they are,” Wood called after him with a laugh. “Tomorrow, Flint. Until tomorrow.”

***

Flint waited in the locker room with great anticipation. Somehow, Gryffindor had managed to eke out a win despite the best efforts on the part of the Slytherin team. The three hour match had left him quite exhausted, but he was looking forward to spending time with Wood… and, perhaps, a bit more physical activity to end off his night. The dirty thoughts that were floating through his head last night were some of the most vivid sexual ideas he had ever thought about in his life. If he had been asked before he would have said the idea of being intimate with a bloke was borderline disgusting, but it seemed likely that was all a result of his conditioning. Clearly, he found Wood to be one of the most attractive people he had ever met and wanted nothing more than to see what he was hiding under his Quidditch robes.

He was lost in his daydreams when he heard the door to the locker room swing open. He smiled as he turned to see Wood approaching from the end of the corridor. “Did you miss me?” Wood asked with a bright smile on his face.

“More than anything!” Flint called back in excitement as he ran over to put his arms around his secret lover. He planted a long, wet kiss right on Wood’s lips and pulled him in tightly to his chest. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Well, it showed in your playing, Flint. You were a little off your game.”

“Oh, and you’re telling me that the two goals I scored were completely earned by my skill? I saw you staring at me and clearly you just let them both fly by.”

“What can I say? You’re a beautiful man and you’re worth staring. I did not want you to be completely embarrassed, either, by blocking all of your shots. It’s not like the points mattered in the end anyway.”

Flint playfully punched Wood in the shoulder. “Thanks much, jerk.” They both laughed as they moved over to sit on one of the benches. “Wood, why have we never tried this before?”

“Well, I’d venture a few reasons. For one, it was really just recently that I started to notice who I am attracted to and that’s probably the same for you, too, no?”

“Indeed.”

“Reason number two is that the very nature of our actions is competitive so we would be less likely to even consider the idea of being friends, not to mention something more. And a third reason, I think, is that on some level we’ve both had a secret like for each other. Much like all of the second year girls are always teasing the boys they like, we have kind of been proceeding like that for some time ourselves.”

Flint laughed. “Well, speak for yourself, second year girl.”

“I am serious, though. I think it is something similar, really.”

“I see. How about you stop trying to analyze it and just embrace it for what it is?” Flint found himself staring at Wood’s soft skin on his face and could think of nothing more than the fact that he wanted to touch it. He reached up and caressed Wood’s cheek with his finger. Wood reached up, grabbed his hand, and pulled it back down to his waist. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Wood slowly leaned in to give Flint another kiss.

Their passionate kiss lasted a few minutes easily as their hands began to wander, feeling every inch of the other’s body. Flint was pleased to feel the defined musculature under Wood’s close and Wood got an utter thrill as he caressed Flint’s strong thighs. They pulled away and stared at each other for a moment before Flint removed Wood’s shirt. He took it all in for a moment before he praised Wood on his beautiful body. “Wood… you’re a very attractive man. I’m not going to lie… you’re giving me wood right now.” They laughed as Flint leaned in and started to kiss Wood’s neck. He continued kissing him and worked his way down to Wood’s chest. He rolled his tongue around his lover’s nipples as he enjoyed listening to his soft moans.

“That feels good, Flint,” Wood said softly as he started to rub his own chest and stomach. Flint continued down until his head was situated just above Wood’s waist. Wood did not have defined washboard abs, but he was very trim and what he did have showed that he was carrying around some muscle on his torso despite his smaller frame.

As Flint was lost in staring at his lover, he suddenly felt a strong push and fell back onto the bench. Quickly, Wood was situated on top of him and was unbuttoning his shirt. The locker room bench provided support underneath him as he felt like he was going to melt right there in Wood’s hands. Wood leaned in and began kissing Flint, returning the favor, as he continued to remove his shirt. Wood worked with passion, quickly covering every last inch of Flint’s shoulders, neck, chest, and abs.

As Wood worked his way to Flint’s waist, he prepared himself for something he had been waiting to do for a very long time. He as he undid Flint’s pants, he saw his lover relax and let out a long sigh. Flint was ready and waiting for him to move in and provide him with the pleasure he had been wanting to give him for months now. He closed his eyes as he opened Flint’s pants. He wanted the beauty of his manhood to be a pleasant surprise.

When Wood opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised he was. Flint’s cock was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was semi-hard from all of the nipple play and rubbing that he had been doing and was already much bigger than he had expected. He had a flash of worry at this moment, though, because he was not sure if he was going to allow Flint to penetrate him, which was something else he had been looking forward to since they set this meeting. He quickly decided he would make that decision if they even got to that point and began caressing Flint’s cock. It quickly jumped to attention. He lowered his mouth onto the head, taking as much of the shaft into his throat as he could on his first run. Flint wriggled a little on the bench and let out a long moan of pleasure.

“Wood… mmm… That feels so good.”

He continued to work Flint’s cock in and out of his throat, making it a bit further down each time. It made him feel so good every time it hit the back of his throat, almost making him want to gag. (He was so glad that he did not have a gag reflex or the fun would be over more quickly than it all started.) The warm softness of Flint’s hard cock made him salivate more than he had ever recalled at any other point in his life and he had never tasted anything like what he believed was his lover’s pre cum. He let out a moan of his own as he finally got all of Flint’s cock into his mouth. He could feel Flint’s muscles tense and relax beneath him.

He felt Flint’s hands pull his head off of his cock and he sat up on the bench. “Wood, you’re a natural. That was amazing!” He pushed Wood back onto the bench and started to undo his pants. “Let me attempt to return the favor.” He had Wood’s pants off so quickly that if one had blinked, they would have missed it. Wood checked in well in the cock arena himself, and Flint quickly dove in. He sucked on Wood and savored every drop of pre cum that he was able to siphon from it. Wood was enjoying himself and let out several long, loud moans as Flint’s tongue worked around the shaft and head of his cock. It was a feeling like nothing he had ever experienced before and he was very glad that he was sharing it for the first time with Marcus Flint. Flint’s warm mouth and throat wrapped around the head and shaft of his cock brought him so close to the edge that he was worried he might cum right then and there.

Wood put his hands down on Flint’s face and guided him off of his cock. He was having too much fun to be brought to an ending this early in their night. He still wanted to take things a bit further and to shoot his load right now would likely put a damper on the rest of their erotic fun.

“Wood,” he heard Flint say, bringing him back from his thoughts to the reality of the situation in the locker room. “Would you like me to…”

Wood almost jumped off the bench. “YES! I can only imagine what that would feel like.” Wood spun around and situated himself so he was bent over the bench with his ass presented for Flint’s easy access.

Flint got down on his knees behind Wood and spread his cheeks apart. He leaned forward and touched his tongue to Wood’s hole. As he felt Wood tense up, he felt himself become very turned on. He continued to work his tongue all around Wood’s ass and even pushed it inside a little. Clearly his lover was enjoying it, so he continued, increasing intensity and speed with each of Wood’s spasms. He could not wait to slide his cock inside, but knew he needed to take it slow. He wanted them both to really savor and remember their first time. It took a great deal of energy to hold back, but it made everything that much more amazing.

After a few more minutes, he leaned back and slid a finger into Wood’s ass. Wood let out a sigh followed by a long moan. He paused for a moment and then slid a second finger inside. He was surprised at how tight Wood was but also how quickly everything seemed to loosen up. He had been with a girl earlier in the year and was taken by both the similarities and the differences between the two experiences. He had initially been worried that it would be an incredibly painful experience for his friend… and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him.

He removed his fingers and stood up behind Wood. “I’m going to make my way inside now.”

“Can’t wait.”

Flint lined the head of his cock up on Wood’s asshole and began to slowly push inside. Wood’s ass was still very tight so he eased his way little by little until he was all the way inside. Wood’s moans turned into quiet screams, which caused Flint to stop momentarily until Wood asked him to keep going. “It just feels so amazing. Keep going, you are being very gentle. I will let you know if I think it hurts.”

Flint pulled his cock halfway back out of Wood’s ass and spit some saliva onto the shaft before sliding it back in. He began slowly pumping to the rhythm of Wood’s moans which began to pick up both in frequency and intensity. He continued to push himself deep inside of him and noticed small drips of cum falling to the floor from Wood’s cock. This made him so hot and caused him to speed up even more. After several minutes of fucking Wood from behind, he decided he wanted a change in position. “Wood, let’s have you lie on you back on the bench. I want to look you in the eyes.”

Wood quickly moved into position and put his legs up on Flint’s shoulders. Flint slid himself back inside, which was much easier to do this time, and picked up where he left off. Seeing the look in Wood’s eyes made him want to just bury his load right there. He had never witnessed someone experiencing so much incredible pleasure and it increased the pleasure he was feeling to know that he was the one providing it. He leaned in and gave Wood a kiss as he continued pumping in and out of his ass.

Suddenly, he saw Wood’s cock jerk up and begin spewing cum, even though neither of them had touched it. Seeing this and hearing Wood’s orgasm caused him to go over the line and he began shooting his load deep into Wood’s ass. He continued pumping until he was certain that every last drop was planted deep inside his lover.

****

“You were a total animal tonight and this was so fucking hot. I got caught up in the moment and it turned out to be so much hotter than I ever imagined.”

Wood almost had all of his own clothes on (apparently he can put his clothes on as quickly as he can take them off) by this point. “I know. I’m not sure either because if you had asked for any of that I probably would have said no up front. Once we got into things, though, it just felt so great to be with you and to feel you inside of me. To be honest, I think I’m probably going to have to go back and jerk off just thinking about it or there is no way I am going to get to sleep tonight.”

“Tell me about it. You’re amazing, Wood. So, I’ll see you here again tomorrow night, then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Wood gave Flint a kiss on the cheek and then skipped down the corridor and out of the locker room.


End file.
